Paradise By The Dashboard Light
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Another foray in my apparent quest to have Henry & Elizabeth smoosh everywhere but their bed.
This is for oneapotheosis because her fics slayyy and she's awesome and she suggested I write this!

The title doesn't really have much to do with the story other than referencing car based hanky panky. I just heard the song yesterday and could not stop laughing!

Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the front staircase and paused at the landing. Henry was sitting in the office, nose in some thick, old book. He looked like he was concentrating, his brow was furrowed and his glasses were sliding down his nose just the slightest and the light was shining just right on him reflecting off his salt and pepper hair. She recalled being 18 and thinking the tall, dark-haired boy who had sat next to her during 'Catholicism and Sexuality' class was the most beautiful boy she had ever laid eyes on. She smiled to herself, that young and impressionable 18 year old had no idea how wrong she was because this Henry, almost 30 years later, was even more beautiful than that perfect 23 year old boy had been. _Her_ Henry, the man who had slept beside her for the better part of her life, the gray in his hair finally alluding to the wise beyond his age demeanor he had always maintained, the slight wrinkles on his face proudly displaying the worry that came with the stress of each of their jobs and raising three children. Other men didn't even enter her orbit, Henry was her end-all, be-all and if there was one thing in this world of which she was absolutely certain, it was how that would never change. She bit her lip; thinking about him like this was getting her all hot and bothered. She could feel all the heat pooling between her legs and she shifted her positioning and took a deep breath in order to calm herself down.

It didn't work. Not that she thought it would work. When she wanted him a primal need took over and she had to have him. Suddenly she was shaken from her stupor by the sound of Henry's voice, "Babe, what are you doing?" He asked, eyeing her over the rims of his glasses. At his gaze she could feel all the blood rush to her cheeks and knew they were turning crimson.

Henry started grinning maniacally; he knew exactly what was going on in her head. He waved her over and she slowly moved down the stairs, laughing at grinning at the silent conversation they were so good at having.

He set his book on the stack of books beside him that was doubling as a table and he took his glasses off and set them on top. He leaned back in the chair and held his hand out for her. She walked over to him and reached out to grasp his hand. He intertwined their fingers and pulled her toward him, making her giggle as he swiftly and adeptly maneuvered her onto his lap. He released her hand from his grasp and wrapped his arms around her body, his fingers tracing the soft fabric of her loungewear and sending tingles up her spine. She leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips but his tongue was begging for entrance to her lips and she was more than happy to deepen the kiss. Her fingers danced up his chest, around his neck and into his hair, pulling it slightly to signal him she wanted more.

His response was involuntary, he didn't even have to think about what she wanted, he just instinctively knew. His hand crept around her waist, feeling the soft, bare skin peeking out between the waistband of her pants and the hem of her shirt while his other hand snuck down her leg, caressing her thigh so dangerously close to where she really wanted him. She moaned into his mouth and as her other hand started to play with his shirt button.

They were cruelly and unceremoniously expelled from their perfect moment when they heard Ali's voice as she walked down the staircase. "Could you please refrain from doing that in the common spaces?" She asked, a hint of disgust in her voice.

Elizabeth and Henry both rolled their eyes and Elizabeth turned around to face Alison, "This is our office so technically it's not a 'common space'. She said, teasing her daughter.

It was Alison's turn to roll her eyes as she grabbed a book off the table and headed back upstairs, choosing not to engage in her mother's teasing.

Henry and Elizabeth both started to laugh and Elizabeth rested her forehead against Henry's, "Maybe she's right, we could move this upstairs…" She trailed off as her nimble fingers started unbuttoning Henry's shirt.

Henry stilled her hand, "Babe, its only 8 o'clock and all of our children are upstairs studying. I'm fairly certain they'd know exactly what we were doing if we locked ourselves in our bedroom right now."

Elizabeth scrunched her face up, knowing he was right but wanting to protest anyway. But then she had an idea, her face suddenly lit up and she jumped off his lap and held out her hand for him to grab. "I have an idea!"

He furrowed his brow in confusion but stood up and grabbed her hand anyway, trusting she had a good idea. When she led him through the kitchen and into the mudroom he knew exactly what she was thinking. She opened the door to the garage and she motioned to the car as if she was unveiling a prize on Wheel of Fortune.

Henry laughed and shook his head; "You want to have sex in the Jeep?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she nodded enthusiastically, "Come on, we haven't done it in a car in sooo long." She pleaded, her eyes wide and wet, pleading to him like a puppy dog.

"Well, diplomatic security would make that a little awkward." He said, taking a step toward her and pulling her close, the garage was quite chilly.

She didn't fire back at his jesting, she just laughed and ran her fingers along his collar while getting up on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear, "Come on, we used to have so much fun in the car. All those nights when the kids were younger and we went on dates, we used to pull off at the top of the driveway so the car was hidden by the woods…" She trailed off; he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, his strong hands stroking her back eliciting a breathy moan right into his ear. He turned so he could whisper into her ear as well, "Or all those times in college…I don't think there's a parking lot at UVA we didn't do it in."

Elizabeth giggled, "Forget parking lots, I don't think there's a _building_ at UVA we haven't done it in."

Henry grinned and pulled back, getting a good look at his gorgeous wife. She was more beautiful than the day they'd met and even back then he had known she was the most beautiful woman he would ever see. Every day they had spent together, every time she smiled at him or reached out for him in the middle of the night, every single subtle line on her face chronicling, like the rings on a tree, the wonderful years they had spent together, each day made him fall deeper in love with her. Sure, they had issues—they were human after all—but at the end of the day even if they were angry with each other he couldn't stand the idea of not sleeping next to her, of losing the comfort he felt just from her presence.

She didn't need to convince him of this ridiculous plan. He was 100% in. He stepped closer to her once again, his hands skimming her waist and feeling her already cold skin. "You sure, it's pretty cold in here?"

Elizabeth just shot him a cheesy grin, "You'll keep me warm."

He laughed, that he would. He bent down and started to kiss her, his tongue parting her lips seeking entrance to her mouth.

His hands fumbled behind her, trying to find the handle of the car. He found it and awkwardly opened the door without having to pull away from her. Henry hoisted Elizabeth up onto the seat, making her laugh so loudly she had to cover her mouth, and Henry set her down gently on the backseat and as she scooted herself backward he jumped inside the car as well, shutting the door behind him and diving in for a kiss while tickling her sides ensuring she cackled like a hyena.

He loved the sound of her laughter. Partly because when she really got going she sounded batshit crazy and for some reason he loved that, but also partly because he liked the feeling of knowing he was making her that happy.

He started to kiss down her neck but found her shirt was really hindering his progress. He grabbed the hem gently and instinctively she lifted her arms up so he could pull the shirt over her head. He tossed her shirt into the front seat and he went straight to work kissing his way down her jaw and slowly making his way to her still covered breasts. His mouth found the valley between her breasts and his hands gently caressed her breasts through her bra, the contact making her thrust her chest upward. He reaches around an unclasped her bra as she attempted to shimmy all the way out of it. He pulled it off her arms and tossed it into the front seat with her shirt and then took one of her breasts in his mouth. Her hand shot backward, bracing herself against the door as she moaned in pleasure. He continued his spectacular work and her breathing started getting heavy until she muttered his name.

" _Henry_ ," it was that low and husky voice that he wouldn't be able to resist for anything in the world. He was pretty positive that the Pope could be offering him a one-on-one discussion of the Catholic church and Elizabeth could be on the other end of the hallway calling his name in that throaty, sexy voice and he wouldn't even have to think twice about following Elizabeth. She looked so sexy lying topless on the seat, her hair a mess and her breathing erratic and heavy. He was already hard but his dick pressing against the fabric of his jeans was enough to keep him calm while he took care of her.

He started to kiss down her stomach, only further spurring on her moaning as he reached the waistband of her pants. He hooked his fingers in her pants and underwear, not wanting to have to maneuver them off her body twice. That was always what had caused them problems in the car. He couldn't help but think about the time she had accidentally kneeing him in the eye right before she had met his parents. His parents had bought the excuse that he had been elbowed while playing intramural basketball but every time he had to explain to someone else what had happened it had become harder and harder for them to keep straight faces during the story. That hadn't even been the worst injury to come from car sex. In addition to plenty of bruises in weird places from rogue seatbelts and children's toys, there had been the time where they had sex in the front seat and Elizabeth had somehow managed to smack her nose against the handle above the door and both of her eyes and the bridge of her nose had turned black and blue. The worst part of that was that Stevie had been 14 and had pieced together what happened. They had made up some story about something falling from the barn. Luckily everyone at work at believed them even if Stevie hadn't. It ended up being an incredibly awkward couple of weeks until Elizabeth's face had gone back to normal and thankfully Stevie did too.

He sat up and she raised her legs to the side, knowing this routine, and he pulled her pants and undies off in one perfectly practiced motion.

Elizabeth giggled, "We've finally mastered this."

Henry laughed as he tossed her pants on the floor and started unbuttoning his own shirt. Elizabeth looked up just a bit so she could get a better view of him. As much as she liked to be the one taking his shirt off him, she liked to watch it just as much. The way his nimble fingers make quick work of the buttons, the way his muscles flexed when he slid his shirt off his body….god damn he was sexy.

He tossed his shirt to the front of the car and then unbuttoned his pants, giving him a little relief from the pressure of his jeans, but he didn't take them off just yet. Instead he leaned forward and started kissing her stomach again, his tongue dipping in her belly button and making her giggle and squirm. He started kissing his way down her body. When his mouth found her hot center she gasped and grabbed for the handle on the door to brace herself. He knew exactly what to do and the exquisite feeling _never_ got old. His tongue got to work and she squeezed her eyes closed, waves of pleasure rendering her unable to function, unable to say anything except _Henry_. It was like a plea, a prayer, and praise all rolled into one. His mouth moved to focus on her clit while two of his fingers entered her slick folds and she gasped at the change in sensation. She reached forward with one hand, running her fingers through his short hair and pulling gently when the pressure became too much. Her whole body felt hot and shaky and she had to close her eyes because she was starting to feel dizzy. Everything hit her at once, waves of pleasure shooting through her body rendering her limp and breathy on the seat. She caught her breath and managed to open her eyes. She smiled when she saw him hovering above her, a cheeky smile on his face. He loved making her unravel like that and she knew he was proud of himself.

She reached for him and he bent down over her, his lips finding hers and immediately diving in for a deep, passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as humanly possible in this slightly awkward environment. She wrapped one leg around his waist and was disappointed when she remembered he still had his pants on.

She pushed him away and into a sitting position then she kneeled up next to him and started tapped his waist, indicating she wanted him to hover a bit so she could slid his pants down enough to get what she wanted.

He pursed his lips and groaned at the visual of her kneeling next to him on the seat. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks pink. She was biting her lip as she concentrated and the way she was kneeling, her svelte body completely naked next to him might have been one of his favorite sights ever.

She slid his pants and boxers down his legs but didn't bother attempting to take them all the way off. It would undoubtedly result in an injury to one or both of them and quite frankly they didn't need to come all the way off.

She leaned in to kiss him, their lips finally meeting again in delicious and desperate need. When they kissed it was all-consuming. Their bodies melding together in a beautiful and practiced but always exciting rhythm. She straddled him in one quick motion, her knee smacking into the seat in front of them making them both laugh.

She pulled away from him, wanting to look into his eyes as she reached down between them, taking his hard dick between her long fingers. The salacious yearning she felt from their car trust was mirrored in his eyes and with that she started slowly moving her hand up and down.

Henry closed his eyes and leaned back just slightly as he released a delirious groan from her talented hand.

She lifted her body up and slid down onto him, her quick motion eliciting animalistic moans from both of them. She paused for a minute, her hands cupping his cheeks as she looked deep into his eyes before she dove in again, desperate for his lips, and she started to move.

Henry gripped her backside, his hands helping her move with ease. Their bodies were pressed together, sweaty and ablaze and breathless. There wasn't much room for moving but they didn't need it, Elizabeth was an expert with her hips and before long everything inside her felt electrifying once again.

The way Henry gripped her body, his hands so tight on her hips they might leave small bruises, she knew he was close. She started moving faster, circling her hips above him in the way she knew drove him crazy.

Henry groaned and somehow managed to gasp out her name, " _Elizabeth_ ", his eyes clenched shut, the way she moved her hips, slowly and precisely, above him was maddening in the best possible way. He was so close but he wanted her to finish at the same time. He started kissing down her jaw and neck, finding the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. He blew lightly first, his hot breath sending shivers down her body and he smiled to himself. His lips then offered hot, wet kisses to her spot and she was officially putty in his arms. Her body clenched around his, making him let go as well. She collapsed on top of him, unable to move. They both just sat together, unable to move due to being out of breath.

Elizabeth finally looked up and into Henry's eyes. He was smiling at her, his brow sweaty and his hair going in all directions, and he was beautiful.

He ran a hand through her equally messy hair and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips, "We should do this more often."

Elizabeth giggled, "definitely."

She shifted off of him, the loss of his body heat suddenly making her very aware of how cold it was out here.

Henry was sliding his pants back up his body and he looked at her, grinning at her and leaving her confused.

"Cold or do you just want me again?" He teased.

Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, Dr. McCord, it's always you."

She then tried to gracefully climb into the front seat to grab her clothing, leaving Henry a particularly nice view of her behind.

He couldn't help himself, he smacked her behind lightly and when she pulled back into the backseat with her clothes she gave him a look of wide-eyed intrigue.

"I couldn't help myself." He said with a shrug.

Elizabeth laughed, "I liked it." She said with a wink.

She put her bra on first and Henry picked up her shirt and held it out for her so she could slide into it and then tenderly pulled it down her body. It was the little intimate things like this that made their relationship so special, the fact that they could have dirty, hot car sex and still manage to make it intimate. Henry then slide his shirt back on and Elizabeth helped him with the buttons. When they were finished Henry grabbed her pants and undies and made his way out of the car. He motioned for her to come up to the edge of the seat and he playfully pulled her legs toward him as he slide first her panties and then her pants up her slender legs. She lifted up her hips to pull them all the way up and then she grabbed his collar and pulled him close for another kiss.

He stepped forward and accidentally stepped on her shoe, he hadn't even remembered her stepping out of them outside the car.

He bent down and slipped her shoes onto her feet.

Elizabeth grinned, "You're a regular Prince Charming."

Henry laughed, "I wonder if that pumpkin carriage had more space than this Jeep?"

Elizabeth hopped out of the car and burst out laughing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they waltzed back into the house, pep in both their steps.

They walked back into the kitchen and both their faces turned ghostly white when they saw Jason rummaging around in the refrigerator.

Henry was the first to speak, "Hey buddy, what are you doing?"

Jason turned around a juice and some cold pizza in his hands, "I just came down for a quick snack."

Elizabeth felt the air rush from her lungs in relief, he had been probably been there for a couple minutes max.

He frowned at his parents and she immediately got tense again.

"What were you guys doing in the garage?"

Luckily Henry had a quick answer, "I thought there might be a crack along the edge of the wall and I wanted to show your Mom."

Jason bought Henry's excuse right away without so much as a second thought. "Whatever, I'm going back upstairs."

They both smiled and tried not to laugh until they heard the door to his room shut.

Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she turned to Henry, trying her hardest not to laugh, "Nice spy craft Dr. McCord."

Henry chuckled, "Well, I didn't want to scar him for life." He paused and cringed, "We should probably at least disinfect the backseat."

Elizabeth burst out laughing and covered her mouth to curb the noise. She managed to calm herself down after a minute, "Yeah, you should definitely do that."

Henry raised his eyebrows, "Oh, _I_ should do that? What about _you_?"

Elizabeth flashed him a wicked smile, "I can't go back out there. I'll want to do that again." She said with a wink as she turned and scampered off into the family room.

Henry couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head.

"I love you." She called out gleefully. Henry grinned and started searching for some disinfectant, his wife was a hurricane and he loved her for it.

* * *

What did you think of their car sex?! I finished writing this and I'm almost finished with another smut fic where they again, of course, don't smoosh in a bed. I can't help but hear my favorite college lit professor's voice echoing in my ear, "Your stories say more about you than you realize." Ha! He was sooo right!

Apologies if this is a little messy. I asked my sister-in-law to edit it and then after she read it I asked what she fixed and she responded, "Wait, what was I supposed to do?" Thanks a lot, Chrissy. lol

Okay, LAST THING I SWEAR! I love this fandom more than any I've ever been a part of so if you have tumblr and we haven't talked look me up because I'm a non-stop chatting machine! REVIEW here or on tumblr (also AlohaBlackbird) and I will love you foreverrrr!


End file.
